Titan Force
by Mysteriousgod
Summary: Teen Titan X KOTOR I Crossover.Currently Under MAJOR Revision.


Disclaimer: This will go for the Entire Story: I do not own any characters in this fic unless otherwise noted.

Titan Force CH. 1

The rain poured endlessly from the heavens, none escaped the wrath of the storm. A figure staggered through the rain clutching his ragged cloak tighter to his body. His hood covered his face but a mask could be seen through the shredded cloth, a mask that radiated evil. The man seemed to be wearing a suit of elaborate black robes, his boots and gloves out of some sort of leather. His belt carried many unusual objects. One was an intricate, black, cylinder, the next item was a pouch that the sound of coins could be heard, the third was a holster that carried a elaborate-looking handgun with a scope. On the man's back was a worn backpack made from an unidentifiable material.

/Where- Where am I/ The figure thought. He fell to his knees as a rush of memories engulfed him.

* * *

Flashback

It's good to see you again Revan…  
It was the only way to find the Star Forge…  
You're the Sith Lord, Revan…  
Engine failure we're going to crash…  
CROW!

End

* * *

Crow clutched his head in agony as all of his memories came back to him, both of Revan and when he became Crow. He remembered all of his deeds accomplished for the dark, and the few he had done out of pity for the light. A small internal war raged inside his mind, the darkness finally destroying the light.

He propped himself on one knee to gain more support. /That's more like it, now, how did I get here/ He wondered. Then he remembered the crash.

* * *

Flashback

A blaring alarm sounded through the Ebon Hawk as the ship began its decent to an uncharted planet where it would inevitably crash.

"What are we going to do!" Mission screamed.

The expert droid beeped madly while turning around in small circles.

"Carth, is there anything you can do?" Bastila asked calmly.

"No good, there's nothing I can do." He said dejectedly.

"Nothing?" Canderous asked.

"No, the steering has completely fried from the last boarding party. The only that can save us is now is a miracle.

/No, there's another way./ Crow ran back to the engine room then opened the panels on the side of the engines. After tinkering with them both for a minute he figured out that he had to connect the blue wire from the right engine to the green wire from the left, the only problem was that there was nothing to keep them connected, and he was running out of time. Crow thought about all my companions on board, sure they had there their own little quirks, but in the end the were the best friends he ever had. Making sure he had everything, I connected the wires with his bare hands. There was nothing for a moment then the pain rushed through him like a swoop bike. His hair stood up on end, his entire body stiffened with the pain. Then he let out an ear-piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The last thing he heard before passing out was three thrilled words, "It's a miracle!"

End

* * *

A deafening explosion shook him out of his revere, it rocked the ground, shattered windows, and make people run screaming. Crow took a side glance at the frantic people. /Fools./ He jumped to the top of a building, easily a fifty foot jump, and stealthy walked toward the cause of the disturbance.

What he saw intrigued him, a cyborg, and…, His eyes widened slightly, a Sith. There were fighting a group of three others, a bantha of a man, a midget using what must be considered 'advanced' technology, and a sorceress. /Great, I'm back in the stone age./

He watched the match in silence for a few minutes before deciding what to do, his right hand reached for the black cylinder, but stopped short. It then went for the holstered gun. /They're not worthy enough for my lightsaber./

He lined up his shot at the midget, who was on the back of the cyborg trying to set a primitive security spike on the cyborg's back. /Say goodbye, baldy./ Crow thought, then fired two shots.

* * *

> >Cyborg > >

Down below Cyborg was in a bit of a squeeze. /Oh man, not again./ He heard the sound of crackling energy heading toward his back and braced him self to be controlled by Gizmo's chip, but it never came instead he heard the sound of metal and plastic shattering, the sound of something slumping to the ground, and a shrill scream. Cyborg turned slowly around and looked at the ground behind him.

He saw bits and pieces of metal and plastic strewn about, but the awful part was in the middle of the wreckage. Gizmo's body was slumped on the ground, blood pooling from his head. His mask had snapped off showing his green eyes in the process of rolling to the back of his head.

Cyborg turned from the wretched sight and emptied his stomach on the pavement. He wiped his mouth on his mechanical arm. He heard a swishing sound behind him and turned to glared at a figure who had just appeared.

The man chuckled and spoke in a smooth voice, "I thought you would have a stronger stomach than that," He chuckled again, "Guess I was wrong." The man's presence was frightening at the very least, with the mask he was lucky that no one ran screaming from him. Strike that, there go Jinx and Mammoth.

The man only gave them a side glance. "Fools, why do the always run?" He turned toward the two fleeing villains and raised his hand. I caught a flash of light, he was holding a gun! Not any gun at that, a very advanced gun, I couldn't even identify what it was made from.

The rest of the team must have noticed it too because they went into their defensive position, until the man lowered his hand, resheathed his weapon, and muttered. "No, they aren't worth the effort," He whirled to face Raven. "But you on the other hand are more important."

He reached into his robe and, in a blink of an eye, tossed a rectangle shaped item at Raven's head. She was able to slow it down with her powers before it hit her chest though. /Wait, how did she do that without saying her mantra/

* * *

> >Raven > >

I gasped and willed with my powers for the thing he threw at me to slow down. I had my eyes closed to concentrate, but when I opened them to see what I had done, it surprised me. Three inches from my face was a rectangular object, it looked like a large PDA with a computer screen just small enough to fit in my pocket.

I heard a soft sound, clapping, and turned toward the sound. I saw the man softly clapping at me for some unknown reason. Then it hit me, I just used my powers without saying my mantra.

Very good my young apprentice, you're better than I expected. I heard him say. I took a step back in fright, he knew my home world's language and was speaking it perfectly.

A-apprentice! I asked unsure if I heard correctly. /Oh no, it'll be just like Slade./

Do not worry child, I will not be at all like the man who causes you so much fear. He spoke through that hellish mask.

I took another step back, now deathly afraid, yet as the same time, relieved. H-h-how…

All apart of what I am, and what you will soon be. He whisper the last part, though I caught it with my improved hearing. Come and seek me out in a weeks time. The data pad will give you all the information you'll need, farewell, apprentice. In a flash of lightning he disappeared.

I just stared at the spot where he disappeared as a feeling I never felt before consume me, I was totally oblivious to the outside world until Cyborg shook me from my thoughts, I only caught some of the questions he asked me.

"What happened? What did he say? Answer me Raven!" He nearly screamed at me.

I was surprised for a second until I automatically put up my icy barrier. I shook my head to clear it of any stray thoughts. "Nothing," I snapped, "let's go back to the Tower."

* * *

> >Crow > >

/Hmmm…, this could be useful./ Crow ,a.k.a. Revan, stood under a flickering streetlight staring at an abandoned-looking warehouse. /Might as well check it out./ He took smooth, gliding steps toward the old structure.

As he was about to open the large barn-style doors he heard whispering voices from inside.

"Yeah yeah, we got your money right here." Soft tapping noises came from within.

"Ah yes, very good. Now give us the money and we'll give you the parts." A loud, pompous voice was also heard.

"On second thought," Crow could have sworn he heard the skin of the man's face crack into a smirk, "I think we'll just kill you."

"What?" The sound of utmost disbelief in the pompous man's voice. "Damn Yakuza, DIE!"

The sounds of fighting could be easily heard from outside, this is when Crow got tired of waiting. He threw open the doors, and shot several bolts of lightning at where the men were standing, effectively, and instantly killing them.

"Humph, fools. Let's see what they were bickering about." He walked over to one of the heavily dented suitcases and willed with the force for the other one to glide into his hand.

He opened the one that was held by the thugs first. Inside there were many stacks of green paper with the number one hundred written on each of them. He assumed this was the planets currency, after counting all of the money it totaled around $1,500,000. He snorted then turned his attention to the second case. Inside he found six colored liquid in crystal vials, from what he could tell each one had a unique power, Also he found a one-of-a-kind lightsaber crystal, he almost went into an insane fit of giggles, almost.

He finally got over his excitement, though he was still giddy, he went to his habit that he picked up over the years, looting anything that was dead. What he found was this:

5,000 Dollars

2 AK-47 Assault Rifles

2 Serrated Hunting Knives

Modified Shotgun

600 Armor-Piercing Rounds

60 Shotgun Shells

Hmmm, these are all very primitive, except this one, he held up the modified shotgun. /I don't think this one has a future counterpart./

He loaded a shell into the barrel, cocked backed the hammer, took aim at one of the corpse's chest, then fired, leaving a gaping hole where the corpse's heart used to be.

/Wow, me likey./

Now sufficiently happy he loaded all of the things into his backpack, surprisingly, they all fit. /Hmmm, all I really need to do is renovate this place, and with the help of the currency I 'liberated' that should be easy. But first I need to get rid of there bodies, Force knows they'll stink up the place./

* * *

Author's Notes: If you haven't figured this out yet, yes it is a Teen Titans and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1 crossover. It will contain new elements not seen in the original game.

I have not yet decided who anyone will be paired with, and I'll possibly try to bring in characters from other mangas and shows, but I promise it will never get to be so bad as to you have no clue what's happening.

This is my first fic but I don't really want your reviews to be softened, tell me what you like and dislike. I will try to update as often as possible, but for a while it will only be updated on weekends, and even then sparse.

This is MysteriousGod signing out, PEACE to all my Texan brothers!


End file.
